leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Acerola/Anime/Main series
Acerola debuted in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?. She is close friends with Ula'ula Island residents Piko and , who refer to her as "Big Sis". She read them a story regarding a mischievous spirit known as the Greedy Rapooh and later went for a walk with them. During the walk, they came across , who had accidentally released Greedy Rapooh, which was actually a , from the shrine that it had been sealed in. Acerola found herself kidnapped by Greedy Rapooh, who then began to steal various items despite her requests for it to stop. Her , nicknamed Mimikins, eventually rescued her from Greedy Rapooh, which resulted in them falling to the ground. Greedy Rapooh then started begging Acerola to take it with her, offering her all the items in its possession, but she refused, believing her work at the library to be more important and valuable. Throwing a tantrum, Gengar tried to forcibly take Acerola with it, but she was saved by , who had followed Gengar in an attempt to get back the Darkinium Z it had stolen from them. Having seen Team Rocket saving Acerola, Nanu chose to give them a Z-Power Ring, allowing them to defeat Gengar. Later, a sympathetic Acerola told Gengar that it could come to visit her at the library from time to time, filling it with happiness. After Nanu had let Team Rocket keep the Z-Power Ring, Mimikins gave Jessie a Mimikium Z as a gift. In Tough Guy Trials!, Acerola met , who had traveled to Ula'ula Island so he could challenge Nanu to a grand trial. After realizing that Ash was tricked into taking care of Nanu's while he left to be lazy somewhere else, Acerola took Ash to her library, where she read a story about "the ". When Nanu arrived to find his missing , which Acerola had stolen to lure him to her, he was forced by Acerola to accept Ash's challenge to battle him. She later refereed the battle between Ash and his against Nanu and his , which Ash lost. When Nanu told Ash he wasn't ready to face him and should just return to Melemele Island, Ash refused and decided to stay on Ula'ula and train for a rematch. Later, at Ash's request, Acerola suggested they go and see so it could help Ash. In Some Kind of Laziness!, Acerola took Ash through Haina Desert to meet with Tapu Bulu at the Ruins of Abundance. There, she watched Ash train with Tapu Bulu to get stronger for his rematch with Nanu. In A Battle Hand-Off!, Acerola accompanied Ash to the so that Ash could participate in his next trial. After arriving, Acerola refereed the battle between Ash and Pikachu against Jessie's Mimikyu. In Guiding an Awakening!, Acerola refereed the grand trial between Ash and Nanu. After Ash won, she bade him farewell as he headed back to Melemele Island. Acerola appeared in a flashback in Filling the Light with Darkness!. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Acerola watched the sunrise alongside Nanu, with Tapu Bulu watching from nearby. In Securing the Future!, Acerola joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In A Haunted House for Everyone!, Acerola arrived at Melemele Island for a visit. She reunited with Ash and met for the first time. She then helped them build a haunted house for 's twin sisters Harper and Sarah. The presence of Mimikins ended up attracting several Pokémon, including a who put everyone to sleep and created several illusions. In SM129, Acerola greeted Ash and his classmates when they arrived at the Manalo Stadium. She was revealed to be among the 151 Trainers taking part in the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference. She competed with her , and was ultimately among the 16 Trainers still standing in the end. The match-ups for the next round revealed that she would be battling . In SM131, Acerola went up against Kiawe, using Greedy Rapooh against Kiawe's Marowak. She ended up losing when Marowak retrieved its bone from Greedy Rapooh and knocked it out. In SM135 and SM136, she watched the battle between Kiawe and in the stands. In SM137, she was also seen spectating the battle between Ash and Guzma. In SM139, Acerola attended the award ceremony for the winner, only for it to be interrupted when a arrived at the stadium through an Ultra Wormhole. Acerola/Anime/Main series/Pokémon|Pokémon Acerola/Anime/Main series/Pokémon League|Pokémon League Acerola/Anime/Main series/Voice actors|Voice actors